Du und ich - DUnkel lICHt
Hey, wo bleibst du? Sonst bist du doch immer so schnell, wenn es darum geht, an mir zu kleben! Was ist, soll ich auf dich warten? Es würde nichts bringen, das ist mir schon klar. Du kommst ja immer hinterher... Verrätst du mir dein Geheimnis? Wieso bist du so schlicht, so klar in allem, was du an dir hast, was du bist, was du tust? Es wirkt, als wärst du so leicht wie eine Feder. Bist du es auch? Wenn ich dich von oben bis unten mustere, senkst du schüchtern den Kopf, sobald ich damit beginne, aber jedes Mal siehst du – scheinbar jedes Mal ein Stückchen tapferer – mir in die Augen, hebe ich den Kopf. Wie wunderschön dunkel deine Augen doch sein müssen…ich sehe sie ja nie. Schade eigentlich. Und wieso verschwindest du immer, wenn es hell draußen wird? Was bist du, ein Vampir? Das wäre ja lachhaft. Ich glaube nicht an solche Wesen, aber trotzdem verhältst du dich genauso lichtscheu wie sie. Was soll das sein – ein Witz? Neckst du mich? Legst du mich rein? Nun, ich spiele genauso gerne, wie du es offenbar tust. Ich hab dich schon so oft beobachtet, wie du flink hin und her gesprungen bist, bemüht, mir immer überall hin zu folgen. Du bist so still, sagst nie ein Wort. Wenn ich an einer Wand lehne und du auf dem Boden neben mir sitzt und zu mir hochblickst…ich wünschte, du würdest mit mir reden. Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich dir das hier gar nicht erzählen, aber…ich habe mir schon so oft Gespräche zwischen uns ausgemalt. Wie wir uns doch unterhalten könnten, würdest du nur einmal deinen Mund benutzen! Über alles, Schule, Ausbildung, Beruf, Politik, Wirtschaft – ja, meinetwegen sogar das Wetter. Ich weiß, es klingt stümperhaft, wenn ich dir diese Worte wie ein heuchlerischer Verehrer vor die Füße werfe, aber es ist doch wahr! Mit dir wäre es nie langweilig. Es ist auch so nicht langweilig, aber es ist etwas anderes, als könnten wir eine normale Konversation führen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, dass du durch diesen Text endlich mal ein Wort mit mir wechselst. Ja, vermutlich ist nur das der Sinn, dass ich mich extra hingesetzt habe, um dir diese Zeilen zu widmen. Während ich meinen Kopf auf die Hände lege, seufze ich. Mein Blick fällt nach links. Da bist du ja. Und? Willst du mal lesen? Ach, was rede ich da, bestimmt hast du dich die ganze Zeit hinter mir versteckt und hast alles mitverfolgt, was ich getippt habe. Du Schlingel! Dich so an mich heranzuschleichen! Nein, ich meine das nicht böse. Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid – ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, was hältst du davon? Na komm schon, raus mir der Sprache. Oh…ich vergaß. Willst du mir vielleicht etwas aufschreiben? Es muss nicht viel sein, der Text muss dir ja noch nicht einmal gefallen, ich will nur…naja…eine Antwort von dir. Eine Reaktion. Die Zeit verstreicht und du wanderst wortlos im Zimmer herum. Ich verfolge dich mit flehenden Blicken, hoffe, dass du dich endlich einmal dazu entschließen wirst, mir zu antworten. Wie schwierig können ein paar sinnlose Wörtchen schon sein? Es wird dunkel draußen, du entschließt dich zu gehen. Wieder kommt kein Laut über deine Lippen. Du verlässt mich einfach. Weißt du eigentlich, wie du mir damit mein Herz brichst? Es tut weh, wenn du dich noch nicht einmal verabschiedest! Ich habe das Licht nicht angemacht. Nachdem ich einen schmerzlichen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und begriffen habe, dass du wohl eilig nach Hause musstest, bin ich einfach ins Bett gegangen. Natürlich nicht ohne das allabendliche Ritual: Zähneputzen, Pyjama anziehen, all so was eben. Ebenfalls ohne Licht – meine Augen waren schon so an die Schatten gewöhnt, die sich, ohne vorher nachzufragen, über alles und jeden gestülpt hatten. Schließlich stehe ich in der Tür zu meinem Zimmer und starre die Nachttischlampe an. Es ist nur ein schwaches Nachtlicht, nichts, was mich ernsthaft am Einschlafen hindern würde oder könnte. Aber vielleicht kommst du dann ja noch einmal, später, vielleicht durchs Fenster, vielleicht durch die Tür. Vielleicht kommst du, um mir eine Gute Nacht und Süße Träume zu wünschen. Es ist also nicht für mich – oh gott, nein, ihr denkt doch wohl nicht, dass ein so großer Junge wie ich noch ein Nachtlicht zum Einschlafen braucht, oder? Also wirklich! Ihr unterstellt mir aber viel! Wi''e ''zum Beispiel, dass ich mit meinem eigenen Schatten reden würde. Zufrieden knipse ich das Nachtlicht an, husche flink unter meine Bettdecke und freue mich innerlich, dass ich deine Anwesenheit direkt neben mir spüre. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang